Tails Doll: Devin Coopers Story
I made this in 2008, when I was 9 years old, prepare yourself. The Story Part 1: The party Nov. 13 2008: It was my friend Jacob’s birthday. Me and 3 other kids came to his party. All of us gave him a gift. Theses gifts were: 1. DSi 2. 50$ gift card. 3. Pokemon: Pearl But out of all of theses gifts I hade a very expensive one. Sonic Gems collection. Once I gave it to Jacob he said “WOW” “How much was this? Theses are very hard to get today!” And I replayed “78$” Jacob glanced at me. After the party, three of his friends. Dillon, Reece, and me. Got to have a sleepover with him. During the night I told Jacob “Lets Play the game I gave you.” And Jacob replied “Sure” As Jacob put the game into his Gamecube. I woke up Dillon and Reece. Once we got it started we scrolled through the games. Then Reece Said “Hey that game looks fun”. And pointed at sonic R. Me and Jacob agreed and selected it. We did story mode and we all took turns playing. At one point Dillon completed the Game and unlocked a familiar face. The Tails Doll! Part 2: Performing the Curse Then once we saw I mentioned to Jacob. “Remember that site I showed you the one about the tails doll curse and how to perform it?” Then Jacob Replied “Yea Why?” Then I said “I want to perform the tails doll curse and see if it’s true.’’ Then Jacob said “Are you sure about that?” “Why not it’s worth a shot.” I said Then Dillon said “Hey are we going to continue playing or not?” After that we got back to playing. “As I got started on The Tag four players I said “Gentleman and gentleman, Boys and Boys! I give you the greatest Trick of all…. THE TAILS DOLL CURSE!!!! DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN” Then both Dillon and Reece asked “What’s the Tails doll curse?” Then I and Jacob spent 30 minutes of explaining. Once I started Playing. I tagged the others then I tagged super sonic. Then the lights went out! Part 3: Attack of the Tails doll The lights turned on again. We saw on the TV a picture of the tails doll singing “Can you feel the sunshine. Does it brighten up your day? Sometimes don’t you wish you can run away? Jacobs’s dog ran away. It was the cursive song of the tails doll. The lights once again turned of. Then we saw a glowing red gem. The gem which was the color of Blood. Then we all saw the tails doll Grinning. Jacob asked “Why are you here? What are you going to do to us?” All the tails doll did was laugh. Then he disappeared after he did we heard a scream. We looked behind us and saw Reece knocked out. I thought in my head “What have I done” Part 4: defeating the doll Without any notice the tails doll appeared in front of Jacob and a huge flash from his gem hit Jacobs’s eyes after he said. “Where am I? I can’t see!” then after that I was next. He came to me and I said. “You’re kind of cute.” The tails doll got mad and twisted my arm. Suddenly we heard a crack from my arm I fell to the ground in pain. Then he said “That’s what you get.” And moved on to Dillon. He got closer to him. Dillon was holding on to his charizad plushy. Then the tails doll said: boo. Then Dillon started Screaming very loud. As Jacob stand there I said. “T-the g-g-ame erase i-it!” Then Jacob dashed to the gamecube and deleted the game as tails doll was about to steal Reece’s soul he froze. Then he turned into dust. And got sucked into the TV. After, all we could hear was “Can you feel the sunshine?” echoing over and over. Part 5: After the curse After this tragedy we all had our lives changed. Jacob: Had poor eyesight for the rest of his life. Me: I had a permanent broken arm. Reece: Was in a coma for 3 months. And Dillon: Had dollaphobia. (The fear of dolls.) and several cuts and brusies. After we all promised to never play again. THE END! Note: We do not believe in the tails doll or the curse. This was made for fun. And remember Sonic sez: Avoid sonic R. Its for your own good. Category:Sonic Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Crappypasta